dmc_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessa Gillespie (Earth-01)
Seline (also known as Xavier Wade) is a powerful psychic who seeks revenge against Armacham Technology Corporation, due to their usage of him in a series of inhumane experiments and secret projects with the aim of making his powers financially viable. Seline acted as a healing presence for Anthony "Tony" Redgrave when they were children. Seline serves as Tony's calm amid the storm of tensions between him and his dangerous past. The two met under tumultuous circumstances as Seline was fleeing from a mysterious pursuer. History Early life Xavier Wade was born August 26, 1979, and was a severely troubled child with tremendous psychic powers who suffered nightmares and was attuned to the negative emotions of the people around him. Xavier's mother died during labor, leaving Xavier solely in his father's custody. His father, Harlan Wade, noticed his powers not long after birth, and introduced her to Armacham Technology Corporation's experiments when he was three years old. Armacham tested Xavier for every type of psychic power, and she passed all tests. At the age of five, Xavier began to purposefully fail Armacham's tests. When he was six, he set fire to a lab in the Project Origin facility and began to psychically attack the scientists experimenting on him. The scientists began to suffer delusions, sudden mood changes, and vivid nightmares. When Armacham realized that the only thing stopping Xavier from doing much worse things to the scientists was his young age, they devised a plan to keep her alive, but unable to psychically attack anyone. At the age of seven, Xavier was recruited into ATC's "Project Origin" with the aim of creating psychic individuals from a psychic forbearer: two days before his tenth birthday, in 1987, he managed to escape ATC's Laboratory and attempted to steal food from a restaurant on Moriss Island. He and the owner bond, but the owner calls social services. The responding social worker, who turns out to be a ATC Laboratory agent, kills the owner. Xavier fled before being taken once again. He is then found by Anthony "Tony" Redgrave and his friend Ernest. The boys, mist mistake Xavier for a girl, and he claimed his name was "Seline." Tony allowed Seline to live in his basement in a blanket fort. Fearing recapture, Seline convinced Tony not to tell any adults so the social workers will not find "her." During the next several weeks, Tony and Seline developed romantic feelings for one another; eventually they share their first kiss with each other. Eventually, ATC's covert espionage agents tracked down Seline and Harlan Wade himself manipulated Tony into disclosing Seline's location after revealing Seline to actually be his son, Xavier. Afterwards, Xavier was was put into an induced coma and locked in the Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin Facility. During the project, two prototypes were created from Xavier's own DNA mixed with that of the Origin researchers. The first prototype, named Sybil, was created when he was 15 years old, and then a second, Sofia, when he was 16. Life support was removed from the Vault when Xavier was 20, leading ATC to believe he was dead. According to Harlan Wade, his physical body died six days after the removal of life support, but his psychic energy continued to linger long after his heart stopped, fueled by the hatred of his angry, rageful spirit. Category:Earth-01